


The Night of the Prompts

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Camping, Fire Powers, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, That is an incredible set of tags, even if they are from different drabble things, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: The discord sent me prompts and I provided writing





	1. Burning Flower-Brutaltown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asagao Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asagao+Discord).

> hhh I'll have one of these for every chapter
> 
> DragonessGem provided "Brutaltown, flower, crystal, fire" and I made Luke sad as I do.

“Why do you wear this all the time?” Ian pokes a finger against the tiny glass lily hanging around his neck.

Luke smiles, answering with a, “I just like it!” and tucked the charm under his shirt. Just to be safe.

It’s a lie, of course. You can’t exactly just tell someone that you are actually an elemental of fire and you’re disguised as a human in order to avoid your purpose as a creature meant to destroy. It maybe won’t be received well, especially if that someone is his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to do that. I like it.”

Luke smiles and pulls the flower out of his shirt as Ian flops ungracefully into his side, his way of saying he wanted to be touched but didn’t want to ask. He hesitates before reaching out, mind deciding to be a dick and remind him that if he had somehow lost control and touched Ian, he wouldn’t even be able to scream before he died, and Luke wouldn’t even have to reveal his true form.

_ You know how you’re having a good time playing Mario Party with your boyfriend? Well, why don’t you think about you could destroy this entire campus without even having to turn into a molten lava monster! _

He wraps both arms around his boyfriend, because, honestly, he really needs this too.


	2. In Which cc Knows Me Very Well-Spacetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like whenever someone asks for/writes Spacetown its directed at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bro cc asked for Spacetown with "scheme, music, owed."
> 
> ...the last one didn't make it in here at ALL
> 
> also this is the song I used- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAkjkgEG3Ps

Mai dropped a letter on his tray and gave him a cheeky grin and a “Someone wanted me to deliver that to you!” Before speedwalking across the cafeteria and giving high fives to PBG, Hana, Paul, and to Jeff’s surprise, Shane. 

He opens the envelope and finds a fancy looking sheet of pale pink paper.

_ I want for all time _

_ To fill the spaces between _

_ Your fingers with mine _

_ Jeff, _

_ I’ve been a close friend to you for years now. But I guess I started wanting something more than that a few months ago.  _

_ I don’t know if you’re even interested in entering a relationship now, so you don’t have to hear me out if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I’m too scared to tell you who I am here. But if you wanna hear what I have to say, meet me in the Hidden Block club room tonight at 7?  _

_ Don’t feel obligated to come though. It’s fine if you don't. _

_ -An Admirer. _

...Okay. He was definitely checking this out.

For the rest of the day, he was rendered unable to focus, mind wandering back to the note. It couldn’t have been Mai herself unless both she and Hana were planning on asking him out, but the note used “I” not “We.” The same thing for Paul and PBG, and Jeff really doubted Shane was into him, mostly for reasons involving Wallid.

That left the rest of the clubs. He really doubted Jirard, and he was pretty sure Ian had a boyfriend outside the clubs. The other two Continue members? It was plausible. Caddy? Also plausible. JImmy? He sure hoped not. Jeff was definitely not going to date a freshman, that just felt wrong. Luke? Well, Jeff had heard him talk about some guy he liked, so no point getting his hopes up on that one.

Peebs did seem excited when Jeff mentioned that he was going. So Peebs knew what was going to happen, but he wouldn’t tell Jeff anything more. 

Needless to say, he was both anxious and eager for seven to arrive, arriving five minutes early, minutes he needed to collect himself before he knocked and a scarily eager looking Mai exited the room and gave him a terrifying smile before covering his eyes with her hands.

“Wha-”

“I’m just gonna guide you in! Calm down!”

Once Mai had maneuvered him into the clubroom, he was turned what he guessed was a solid 180 degrees and pushed further along until he could tell he was in front of someone.

Mai removed her hands and he was staring into the blushy, anxious-looking face of Luke, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Wha-I thought you liked someone!”

Luke somehow went redder. “Y-you couldn’t tell I was talking about you?”

“No?”

The other laughed awkwardly. “Well, I was.” He smiled slightly. “And I meant it. You’re really great. You keep everyone in Hidden Block from like, dying cause they forgot to eat and you’re funny and cute and devote a ton of time to the people and things that you love and I really admire that and I would be honored if you´d allow me the honor-no, wait-if you’d accept my-I wanna date you! And hold your hand and take you out to places and do boyfriend things!” His eyes went wide. “Sorry, that sounded really stupid.”

A wide smile spread across Jeff’s face. “It isn’t stupid if I wanna do those same things.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Do you think I’d mess with your emotions like that?” Jeff asked.

Luke shook his head. “No, I’m just surprised you feel the same way.” He reached out and took Jeff’s hand. “Can I kiss you?”

He nodded and cheers filled the room as their lips connected.

Luke kicked the rest out of the room after that, rushed over to Jeff and clasped the other’s hands in his, pulling him closer until their chests were pulled closer, and started singing softly into his ear.

_ “You might fix me _

_ You might crush me _

_ Take a little piece of me _

_ Start a new history _

_ And trace it back to me _

_ Someday you might see…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos maybe?


	3. Porcelain-Political Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, I had way too much fun with this one
> 
> "Political Husbands, wonderland, horror, porcelain"

“Your makeup looks really realistic. How do they do it?”

The man, Jeff, smiled sadly. “It’s not makeup.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “I know this is just a horror attraction. You don’t have to keep that up.”

Jeff stared at him silently and sadly from his corner, thin limbs in a heap. “You should really leave.”

“It’s all fake, why leave? What’s to fear about this, it’s just a bunch of things themed after some sort of twisted wonderland thing. Besides, I’ll owe Nick and Josh twenty bucks each if I leave.”

The man with skin like porcelain sighed. “If you think forty dollars is worth your life, that’s your choice.”

There was a sound of thundering footsteps, and Jeff froze, fear crossing his face. He motioned towards the stall-like thing he was collapsed against. “Get behind here.”

The seriousness in Jeff’s voice compelled him to duck behind a booth. He could only listen to the gruff voice, not watch anything.

“Did you catch him” Came a growl. 

There was a strange sound of something against the wood. Jeff pushing his hands against the booth to get to his feet. “No, sir. My leg hasn’t been fixed. I can barely walk.”

“I said I would fix your leg if you caught someone.”

Jeff’s voice sounded small. “I’m sorry, sir. I can’t.”

Rage grew in the voice of whoever Jeff was speaking with. “Then it seems I must give you more motivation to catch them.”

All Paul could hear was a sickening crunching sound and Jeff screaming.

Thunderous footsteps exited the area and Paul sat there in shock until Jeff dragged himself beside him.

“Do you believe me now?”

Paul turned, and nearly vomited at the sight of a huge crack in what he now knew wasn’t makeup, only porcelain, of Jeff’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos...


	4. Camping-Polytinue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polytinue with sky , comfort and light

Paul awoke with his boyfriends snuggled into each of his sides. 

Not the worst way to wake up.

It was going to be impossible to get up with two human octopuses cuddling with him, so he was resigned to listen to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the tent. Camping out here had been nice so far. 

He felt the pair of arms from the right of him loosen around his waist, and Nick pushed himself up slightly, noticing Paul’s very open eyes. 

Nick pointed towards the cooler in the corner. “I’m gonna start a fire. Make breakfast.” He whispered, careful not to wake the third.

Paul nodded. “Do we still have bacon?”

He nodded.

“Okay. I’ll stay here with him.”

An hour later, they all sat around a small fire, watching the last traces of rainclouds disappear and the forest slowly grow brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos maybe?


End file.
